


Crying at Night

by MusicalFangirl00193



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Crying, Death of a Parent, Gen, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cries at night, when he thinks I'm asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying at Night

He cries, at night. When he thinks I'm asleep.

I don't blame him. He did see what happened to his dad after all. And Perry.

He was only three when his dad died. Was killed actually, murdered. Someone broke into their house. Mom and Candace were out, shopping. Phineas and his dad were working.

His dad told him to stay in the garage. Phineas didn't listen. He saw his dad confront the guy, saw the smile on the killer's face, the gun in his hand. Phin kept quiet, knowing if he said anything he would get hurt.

It was quick, the man shot him and ran. Phineas knew what to do, but he didn't do it. He ran to his dad, not the phone.

His mom opened the door as he died.

...

Perry's more...complicated.

Phineas knew, he knew what Perry was planning. Tried to stop him even. But he was a Flynn, stubborn to the core.

We walked in on him as he did it, HE was there too.

We tried to talk him out of it. But he left anyway.

Left by his dad, left by his pet. It's a wonder he's still as happy as he is.

Maybe that's why he is like he is though. Maybe he's so happy so he can keep from crying all day long, holding it in for the night.

...  
...

He cries at night, when he thinks I'm asleep.

I don't blame him. Not after I found out about his mom.

He was four, but she had been sick his whole life. Cancer, he told me one night. He saw her everyday, was by her side when she died.

Dad says he never was the same after seeing that, stopped talking.

He was alone for a while. Thirty minutes, with a corpse before his dad came back. The monitors had been turned off, she was so close to death.

He knew it was coming, but that didn't cushion the blow.

I know why he's so quiet, that's what hospitals are, and he almost grew up in one.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: May or may not get new chapters, and if it does, they probably won't be in the same fandom.


End file.
